Miracle
by BabyCinnamonxD
Summary: Ryuichi had been looking for this boy for months, and he finally found him. What will happen from here on? I'm really bad at giving summaries though. RyuichixOC. :D


Author's Notes: My first time including an OC. LOL. Be nice now.

* * *

It was raining heavily. Ryuichi stared out of his window, deep in thought.

"_Hey. You Sakuma Ryuichi?"_

_The innocent singer turned his figure around and came face to face with three men. They looked rather tough, and almost unfriendly. Ignoring that fact, Ryuichi smiled sweetly at them._

"Yeah! That's me! What's up?"

_Sounds of knuckles cracking could be heard as the three men moved closer._

"_We have orders," one began to talk in a deep voice, "to eliminate you."_

"_No hard feelings there, popular singer."_

_After that, the three men lounged at Ryuichi. He was shocked, but his reflexes got the better of his mind as he swiftly jumped out of the way and made an escape. The three men were hot on his trails. Ryuichi ran and ran and finally, made a turn into an alley. _

"_Bad choice…" he muttered as he came face to face with a wall. Dead end._

_The three men cornered him and smirked to themselves as they approached him. They threw a series of kicks and punches at the smaller man. After a few minutes, when they decided he was too weak to fight back, the toughest of the lot took a small knife out of his pocket. He was going to end it. He bent down slowly, ready to deliver the final blow._

"_STOP!"_

_The three men turned around and found themselves facing a child. Well not exactly a child. He seemed like he was around 15, 16 or 17. The three men laughed. _

"_What do you want, kid? You better stay out of the way if you want to be alive."_

_The young boy smiled devilishly. "Oh? I just called the police 15 minutes ago. I just didn't want to startle you until they came, you know. Ah. I think you have like 30 seconds more before they come. Did I just hear a siren?"_

_The three men panicked and immediately fled the scene, cursing under their breaths. Ryuichi sat up in pain, and relaxed. It seemed to be over. It started to rain suddenly. He could hear footsteps approaching him. Who was it? Is it still the kid that saved him? Then he couldn't feel rain on him anymore. Trying his best, Ryuichi looked up and saw the same child that saved him holding an umbrella over his head._

"…_wha…" was all Ryuichi could say._

"_Oh sheesh. You're gonna get a cold if you just sit here and let rain fall on you. I lied about calling the police-I don't even have a phone. But I think I can call an ambulance with your phone…you have a phone right?" the cheerful voice was ringing through his head._

_Ryuichi signaled to his pocket and then he could feel someone ruffling through them, desperately trying to find the phone. He heard the boy make calls to the hospital. After he hung up, Ryuichi managed to mutter a silent "Thank you"._

_Ryuichi shivered. He felt cold. It was raining, after all._

"_You cold? Sheesh. I don't really have a jacket… oh well."_

_Suddenly, Ryuichi felt himself being pulled into a hug. _

"_Look," came the childish voice. "We'll share our body heat okay? It's definitely better than nothing."_

_This time, Ryuichi returned the hug and inhaled deeply, getting every scent from his savior. "Thank you, so much…" Then he blacked out._

_The next thing he remembers is that he woke up on the hospital bed and no one ever saw the mystery boy again._

Ryuichi snapped out of his flashback. He had been trying to locate this boy for months. The three men were found and arrested, although they refused to mention who ordered them to kill Ryuichi. The singer could never forget that sweet scent the boy had when they hugged. It felt like salvation. It smelt like…berries? Ryuichi smiled to himself. Arrested criminals, check. Helped in police investigation, check. Gave K and opportunity to make this into a publicity stunt, check. Mysterious boy that smell like berries…not yet.

Ryuichi sighed as his eyes continued to study the falling droplets of rain against his window.

"Ryuichi…"

The green-haired man turned around.

"Tohma."

"What are you thinking about?" Tohma asked gently as he positioned himself next to the other man.

"Nothing much. Just the usual stuff." Ryuichi sighed again. "And Kumaguro is ignoring me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said I pay too much attention to the berry boy."

"B…berry boy? Oh. You mean the boy who saved you?"

Ryuichi stared hard at Tohma. "Do you think I can find him? Kumaguro says I can't but I really want to find him. And thank him…"

"I'm sure you'll find him."

Ryuichi smiled and looked out of the window. The rain had stopped.

"I'm going out." He announced happily.

"Don't get caught by fans." Came the teasing reply.

Ryuichi smirked and dashed out of the room, making his way to the marketplace. There was a festival going on and everyone was celebrating. Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck was actually performing in the night for the grand carnival. The eyes of the green haired man darted around excitedly. A carnival! His thoughts were quickly disturbed by a commotion. He turned to face the direction of the sound. A man was dragging a little girl by the hand and obviously the little girl was crying loudly and protesting.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

"No mister, please! I'm sorry!"

"You little thief!"

"I was really hungry! I'm so sorry…"

Ryuichi sighed and turned away slowly. A thief at such a young age. Just then, he heard a familiar sound. It was so familiar that it got his attention almost immediately.

"STOP!"

Ryuichi turned and soon, he saw that the little girl was accompanied by a young boy, that looked like he was 15, 16 or maybe 17… wait…

"Let her go!" The boy scowled angrily. "She was only hungry!" The older man growled.

"Look boy, I have a business to run. If every hungry child came to me, I would be bankrupt!"

"I'll pay for whatever she took."

A small crowd had already formed around the three people. The boy had his eyes fixed on the older man, with the little girl clutching tightly to him.

"Can you afford it, boy? What she stole wasn't bread or anything. She stole abalone. Yes the precious abalone that I prepared this morning solely for this carnival. She even took a bite out of it. Can you afford it? It is very expensive!"

The boy looked unhappily at the little girl, who hung her head in shame.

"Seriously Nina…" he started, sighing, "Why can't you just steal bread?"

"That abalone looked so nice… and I was hungry…"

The man tapped his feet impatiently. "Well?" The boy sighed.

"I'll work for you to pay it off then. "

Ryuichi couldn't believe what he was seeing. That boy looked too much like the boy that saved him, and there were similarities to their voices. He decided that it was time he took some action. And it was just that time, his song was playing through the speakers. That was the cue for the serious side of Ryuichi to take over.

"Wait." He started. Suddenly all eyes were on him. Ryuichi approached the man and the two children. "I can pay for them. I definitely can afford it."

"Where are you from, lad? This abalone is very ex-" The shopkeeper was cut short when Ryuichi removed his cap. Suddenly there were squeals all over the place.

"IT'S SAKUMA-SAN!"

"OH GOSH WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

"HE'S SO CUTE UP CLOSE!"

Ryuichi didn't care for all these. He just wanted to know who the boy was, and to do that, he definitely needed to get him out of this mess. The shopkeeper was shocked and of course, he did not take Ryuichi's money. The matter was resolved quickly because of the singer's reputation.

"Now," he grinned mischievously at the children. "It's time for us to make our escape." He quickly turned around and shouted "OH. SHUICHI-KUN! AND YUKI-SAN! HELLO!"

Suddenly, a whole portion of the crowd turned to where Ryuichi was pointing and the trio took this chance to run away. They managed to hide themselves in an isolated corner of the marketplace.

"Thanks for your help oniichan. And you too mister popular guy!" The little girl chirped happily. The older boy sighed and stared at her.

"Seriously Nina? ABALONE?"

"I WAS HUNGRY!"

"THEN STEAL THE BREAD!"

"Bread is so… tasteless…"

"Beggars can't be choosers you know!"

"But I'm not a beggar!"

"Then don't act like one. Sheesh. I'm sure you have money!"

The girl smiled sweetly and showed the other boy her hair clip. "I BOUGHT THIS!"

It looked as though the older boy was going to murder the little girl. Ryuichi smiled at all this, but he was definitely more interested in the boy.

"Oh yeah Mister popular guy! What's your name?" The girl smiled happily again, completely ignoring the boy. "I'm Nina!"

"I'm Ryuichi. Sakuma Ryuichi." For some reason, he couldn't go back to his childish self. He just wanted answers too badly.

"Ryuichi-san! Thank you!" Nina exclaimed happily. "This is my brother! He's not my biological brother though but he took me in when he found me homeless and we've been together ever since!" She smiled as she pulled the boy next to her.

"Hi." The boy muttered clumsily. "I'm Souta."

Ryuichi smiled at the boy. He looked shy. Ryuichi went forward and pulled both Nina and Souta into an embrace.

"Hee hee! Ryuichi-san is hugging us!" Nina exclaimed happily.

"Heey.."

Ryuichi took this chance to inhale deeply. There was a sweet scent of strawberry from Nina, and the same scent that he smelt a few months ago when he was saved by the mysterious boy. It looks like he has finally found his savior. Ryuichi grinned to himself.

"Mysterious boy that smell like berries… check."


End file.
